User talk:ChromastoneandTabby
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 20:05, July 12, 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Tech Who's Tech? Evan Johnson 18:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Just an average kid that is knowledgeable when it comes to technology, hence his nickname. Hi! Hey Chromastone sorry about that thing with the picture from SmallvilleAntonio.He is not so lazy and i bet he just wanted something there until he drew a picture maybe not.I agree he should of asked you first.Also I am a mod if you have any questions or need help. User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 14:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) hey peace on earth first you are the lame one,you didn't even see who was the last one to edit my crusher article,second i do draw my aliens and i respect your ideas and drawing,i will never steal your ideas or drawings ,i did not add the picture you say to my article,why dont you investigate who was first and then you can write so a lame long testament of insult on the talk page of the responsible! i apologize if i cause you any problem but i wasnt ok,if you my aliens they all have a drawing by me or not at all!22:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC)22:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC)~~ hey hey dude did you see on the activity feed an unregistered contributor was the one who put the image of your alien on my article,if you noticed i have not made an edit on the crusher article since moths ago!Smallvilleantonio 23:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) `yea h dude yes i will forget it and by the way you are right the name of the post is quite contradictive,sorry.and lets face it it we are a community .enter to the alien creator contest of september whoever has more aliens till the end of september wins! I know how to................ Hey ChromastoneandTabby you know you can undo an edit by clicking on history at the top of the page. Then you find the edit the unlogged user did and click undo. I was reading tech 10 and I saw the edit you made talking about the grammer so you can try to do that. :) Ultimate alien 14:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:We Have a BIG Problem... If you tell me who that is, I'll see the pages he sabotaged. And I'll ban him if needed. I looked at the Recent Changes and I saw no sabotaging at all.Omernoy121 04:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations ChromastoneandTabby for winning the Alien Arena Contest. . Clash of the villains contest Hey join my Clash of the Villains contest you can also help creating battlefields. Omernoy121 05:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki Ultimate alien 00:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Lego Rockoustic I made a lego version to Rockoustic here is the picture: If you want me to make changes leave me a message. Omernoy121 13:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) it wanst me some kid i think his name is joshsmellfarts or somthin but im pissed i have my own aliens and he just ripped off other peoples srry but it wasnt me--Falmasta1243 thanks yo i wouldnt do that to u anyway i think ure series is the best ive read all of it zynon rockoustic and NuCiEs its mad amazin but thanks for understanding that it wasnt me--Falmasta1243 Splitfire Thanks for the pic! it's great! Herc the Merc Your series is great! It sounds like it'll be really successful. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 01:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Opposite clones and Hcet Shouldn't you change Hcet's name to Chet? It sounds better, Hcet is very hard to say. I suggest you will do it to other opposite aliens in Tech 10 even if they don't end with ph, ch, sh or th. Also I have some ideas for oppsite aliens in Chet's Xirtamitlu (opposite Ultimatrix). Moouecav: Opposite Vaceuoom, blows out air instead of sucking it. Emalf Nezorf: Opposite Frozen Flame, exactly the same but normal not crazy. Dioraef: Opposite Fearoid, Shaped like a cube and makes people feel happy, not scared. (kind of stupid alien) Muinomartsed: Opposite Destramonium, super weak but smart. Rellich: Opposite Chilller, controls fire and he can become indestructible. Tejtaeh: Oppsite Heatjet, controls ice and isn't durable at all. Arbmu: Opposite Umbra, same as Luminferus Surefnimul: Opposite Luminferus, Same as Umbra Etylb: Exactly the same, just normal and not crazy. Suinchet: Oppsite Technius, controls plants and nature. That's all i've got meanwhile, I hope you will use them.Omernoy121 12:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I don't like uncategorized pages. And the categories I add to your aliens apply. The category "Omnitrix aliens" is for aliens that are in anyone's Trix. And arthropods are a group of animals that include insects, arachnids, and crustaceans. Spiderfreak is based on an arachnid. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 11:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Frozen Flame I'm going to use someone from Frozen Flame's species in a new series of mine. Is it okay? Omernoy121 15:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Frozen Flame pic Can I edit the frozen flame pic for my series? Omernoy121 12:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Frozen Flame pic All I need is the omnitrix symbol removed from him. Omernoy121 06:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing You know, it's a rule to categorize pages now. Sorry if you don't like it, but you probably don't like high taxes, either. :P Anyway, what do you mean by Ultimatehero spamming non-applying categories? He's never done that before. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Herc When are you going to finish Herc the Merc? You started in January and you only have three episodes. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) A great name! Ultimatrix Unleashed is a great name for a sho because its saying that it shows its powers RE: Name Sorry. I'll move it back. I'll be glad to revert an edit of mine if someone didn't want it, but your message sounded kinda mean. But I'll still change it back. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Spelling Actually, go ahead and Google "virus" right now, or even go to its Wikipedia page, because virus is spelled with a U, not a second I. But if you intended to use the two-I Viris as a play-on-words for the name, that's fine. I'll change it back if that's the case. Also, cr** is profanity, so it looks like we've both violated the rules (if it turns out "Viris" is a play-on-words). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 10:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Viris Okay, let's just drop the subject and move on. I'll try to consider whether or not it was a pun next time. Sorry about that. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know..... Just to let you know I deleted the Praplant page. Lumin8(My Talk, , My Blogs) 22:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your success in the Ben 10 Ultimate Contest II! Your song, the ''Tech 10: Combalien Evolution ''theme song, has won the Song Category. Here is your award... Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:45, July 24, 2011 (UTC) See? ...)